Zweites Kapitel 2: Stress und Freundschaft
Vorheriger Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_1:_Sinist%27re_Ahnungen An einem Nachmittag, an dem die Außentemperatur knapp dreißig Grad Celsius beträgt, fühlen viele Menschen sich ein wenig schlaff. Es ist dem, was man im Frühling als Frühjahrsmüdigkeit bezeichnet, nicht unähnlich. Das ist eine Tatsache. Wenn man ein schreckliches Erlebnis hatte oder hat, kommen einem die Knie wie Gemüse vor, das man zu lange gekocht hat, oder wie Butter, die man in der Mittagssonne hat stehen lassen, und oft breitet sich in der Bauchgegend ein Gefühl aus, das an einen faustgroßen Bleiklumpen erinnert. Auch das ist eine Tatsache, an der es nichts zu rütteln gibt. Und an diesem Nachmittag, ein Freitag vor dem Übergang von der zweiten zur dritten Ferienwoche, lag Melinda auf dem kühlen Boden des Wohnzimmers, irgendwo zwischen Sessel, Sofa und Fernseher, gab erstickte Geräusche von sich, die jeder Zuhörer, hätte es einen gegeben, schnell als herzzerreißendes Schluchzen erkannt hätte. Sie lag da in Embryonalhaltung, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und verkrampft, ihr Körper zog sich jedes mal zusammen, wenn sie Luft holte, um erneut zu schluchzen, und die Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen heraus auf das Handtuch, dass sie als Kopfkissenersatz auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Das war ebenfalls eine feststehende Tatsache, allerdings eine, die weitaus größere Folgen haben würde, als Müdigkeit oder weiche Knie und ein Kloß im Bauch. Denn es war die Folge von Melindas Erkenntnis, dass sie die Hölle, die Christoph ihr eröffnet hatte, noch lange nicht verlassen hatte. Sie sollte noch ganz am Anfang des langen Weges stehen, so schien es ihr. Es war schon fast Achtzehn Uhr, als Melinda endlich aufstand. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, ihre Wangen vom Salz ihrer Tränen vertrocknet. Sie nahm das Handtuch hoch und ging in die Küche, um es auszuspülen. Ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert, ihr Denken reduzierte sich auf das, was sie gerade tat. Als sie mit dem Handtuch fertig war, rief sie sich allerdings die Worte ihrer Mutter ins Gedächtnis. Wenn sie „Gegen Abend“ sagte, bedeutete das soviel wie Zwanzig Uhr. Sie hatte also noch ein wenig Zeit, um... was zu tun? Melinda schüttelte den Kopf und legte unwillkürlich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie bildete sich ein, eine Wölbung zu spüren, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob das nach anderthalb Monaten überhaupt möglich war. Melinda fuhr sich durch die Haare und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer, legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Was soll ich nur machen? Was, um Himmels Willen? Der Gedanke allein trieb ihr schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Melinda streckte sich und griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie hatte einmal in der Zeitung die Nummer einer Frauenhilfe gesehen und aus irgendeinem Grund auswendig gelernt. Nun tippte sie sie ins ihr Handy und rief an. Nach ein paar Sekunden meldete sich eine freundliche Frauenstimme: „Guten Abend. Ich heiße Elena. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Melinda holte tief Luft, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und meinte mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme: „Zuerst mal: Könnten wir uns vielleicht duzen? Dann fällt mir das alles irgendwie leichter.“ „Natürlich. Wie heißt du denn?“ „Ähm... Muss... ich meine, du erzählst niemandem etwas oder so, nicht wahr?“ Die Frau schien zu lächeln, als sie sagte: „Wir haben hier generell eine Art Schweigepflicht. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, was dich bedrückt. Und du musst auch nicht deinen echten Namen angeben, wenn du nicht willst. Bei uns machst du dich dabei nicht strafbar.“ „Okay. Ich heiße... Kate. Das ist nicht mein echter Name, das möchte ich dir schon mal sagen.“ Sie atmete durch: „Ich... weiß jetzt nicht, wie ich anfangen soll, tut mir leid.“ „Kein Problem. Den meisten Frauen hilft es, sich erst einmal ein wenig freizureden, also etwas von sich zu erzählen. Sozusagen zum aufwärmen. Danach fangen sie dann meistens an, etwas befreiter über ihre... Situation zu reden. Aber ich will dir hier natürlich keine Verhaltensvorschriften machen.“ „Nein, nein. Ist schon gut. Also... wie gesagt, ich heiße Kate. Ich bin...“ Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, ein falsches Alter anzugeben, entschied sich dann aber dagegen: „Ich bin Achtzehn Jahre alt. Und ich weiß, dass das ein beschissenes Alter ist, um bei einer Hotline wie dieser anzurufen.“ „Eigentlich nicht. Wir haben erstaunlich viele junge Mädchen, die hier anrufen. Sprich ruhig weiter.“ „Okay. Ähm... Ich... also, du kannst dir das sicher schon denken, Elena, aber... Na ja, ich... ich... Ach, scheiße. Gib mir bitte eine Sekunde.“ „Ja, gerne. Lass dir Zeit, Kate.“ Melinda atmete durch und lachte verzweifelt: „Ich glaube, ich erzähl noch was von mir. Ich bin noch nicht ganz warm. Also, ich bin ziemlicher Punk-Rock-Fan. Ich trage Lederklamotten, Nietenarmbänder und färbe mir die Haare. Ich höre eigentlich andauernd nur diese laute Musik, heftige Bässe und lautes Geschrei und so. Meine Eltern... Na ja, sie sind nicht so ganz mit dem ganzen einverstanden, aber sie versuchen es zu akzeptieren. Ich habe echt klasse Eltern.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich bin Achtzehn und... und schwanger. So, jetzt ist es raus. Verurteile mich.“ Elena antwortete beschwichtigend: „Ich verurteile dich nicht, keine Sorge. Ich nehme an, der Vater weiß noch nichts? Das ist nämlich meistens der Fall.“ Melinda konnte nicht anders, als wieder anzufangen, zu schluchzen: „Das... Das ist das... das Problem. Der Vater ist... also... Ich... Ich weiß nicht, wer der Vater ist.“ Sie schwieg, dann wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte: „Also... es ist nicht so, dass ich nach einer Party besoffen war und einen One-Night-Stand hatte. Ich... Puh. Ich wurde... vergewaltigt.“ Melinda konnte praktisch fühlen, wie sich Elena versteifte. „Vergewaltigt, sagtest du? Entschuldige, aber das hatte ich bisher noch nie. Darf ich fragen, in welchem Monat du bist?“ „Im... also, vor anderthalb Monaten ist es passiert. Das erste mal aufgefallen ist mir das vor etwa drei Wochen, als meine... meine Blutung ausgeblieben ist, und seit ungefähr zwei Wochen ist mir morgens immer übel. Ich kotze dann immer das halbe Bad voll.“ Sie pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Entschuldige. Punker-Jargon.“ „Macht nichts. Seit zwei Wochen, sagst du?“ „Ja, und... Also, gestern habe ich mir ein paar Schwangerschaftstests gekauft. Drei insgesamt. Ich habe sie heute ausprobiert und zwei davon waren positiv. Meiner Meinung nach sind das zwei zu viel. Danach hab ich den ganzen Tag hier gelegen und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult. Bis gerade eben, dann hab ich hier angerufen.“ Elena antwortete: „Das ist ganz normal. Nein, ich meine, dass es natürlich eine ganz verständliche Reaktion ist, Kate. Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Melinda seufzte: „Klar, schieß los.“ „Wissen deine Eltern schon davon? Oder deine Freundin? Soweit ich weiß, haben alle Mädchen eine beste Freundin, mit der sie über alles reden können. Und manchmal ist es sogar besser, mit einer Gleichaltrigen zu reden.“ Melinda schüttelte den Kopf, so heftig, dass ihr ein blauer Sturm vor den Augen tanzte: „Meine Eltern wissen von nichts. Nicht mal von der Vergewaltigung. Meine Freundin weiß auch weder von dem einen, noch von den anderen. Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, wie ich es irgendjemandem erzählen soll. Ich meine, ich muss ihnen beichten, dass ich seit eineinhalb Monaten mit einer Lüge lebe.“ „Na ja... Du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Eltern so klasse sind, nicht wahr?“ „Ja, aber du hast keine Ahnung. Du kennst sie nicht. Lederklamotten und Piercings sind was anderes als eine Vergewaltigung und darauffolgende Schwangerschaft mit Achtzehn! Ich hab einfach nur eine Scheißangst vor ihrer Reaktion. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter!“ Sie verstummte und merkte, dass ihre Stimme während der letzten Sätze immer schriller und hysterischer geworden war: „Oh, Elena, es tut mir leid. Ich bin wohl ziemlich nervig. Tut mir leid. Es ist nur... dass das ganze mich ziemlich überfordert.“ Elena verhielt sich äußerst verständnisvoll: „Das ist doch schließlich der Grund, aus dem du mich angerufen hast, Kate. Weil du Hilfe haben möchtest. Das nervt mich doch nicht. Aber ich möchte – und muss – dich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht nur hilfreich, sondern auch richtig wäre, deine Eltern einzuweihen. Außerdem: Über kurz oder lang wirst du es sowieso erzählen müssen. Du weißt schon, wegen dem Bauch und so. Unauffällig ist das schließlich nicht.“ „Lächelst du gerade? Es hört sich so an, als würdest du lächeln.“ „Na ja... ich habe halb gelächelt. Aber ich meine es ernst: Du solltest es irgendeinem erzählen, der dir nahesteht. Ich meine... ich bin jetzt hier, um dir zu helfen, aber wirklich kennen tue ich dich nicht, und das ist immer ein Problem. Ich weiß nicht viel über dich. Wenn du es zum Beispiel deiner Freundin erzählst, kann sie dir vielleicht viel besser helfen. Stimmst du mir zu, Kate?“ „Ja, da ist was dran. Äh... warte bitte mal.“ Melinda stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihre Eltern waren da und liefen langsam auf das Haus zu. „Ähm... Elena, das ist mir jetzt wieder etwas peinlich, aber... meine Eltern sind da, ich muss jetzt also Schluss machen. Aber es... es hat mir wirklich gutgetan, mit dir zu reden. Danke.“ Elena bedankte sich ebenfalls, dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Melinda hatte gerade aufgelegt, als ihre Eltern ins Haus kamen und sie begrüßten. Keinem vielen ihre geröteten Augen auf. „Melinda, wie schön, dich zu sehen.“ Ylenia umarmte sie stürmisch, und Melinda taumelte vor Überraschung fast zurück: „Meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir los?“ „Ich bin einfach gut drauf. Du erinnerst dich doch an den Freund, der mich eingeladen hat, oder?“ Melinda nickte. „Tja, er hat heute morgen unsere Beziehung beendet.“ Melinda sah sie zweifelnd an: „Und deshalb bist du so gut drauf?“ „Ja, na ja, dann muss ich das nicht mehr erledigen. Problem gelöst.“ „Aha. Und warum hat er denn mit dir Schluss gemacht?“ Ylenia verzog das Gesicht: „Das... hat mit dieser... dieser Psychiater-Geschichte zu tun.“ Melinda verstand. Dann deutete sie auf die Tür des Klubs: „Komm. Gehen wir.“ Sie musste ihre Freude, mit ihrer besten Freundin mal wieder auf ein Konzert zu gehen, nicht vorspielen, obwohl der Gedanke an ihre Schwangerschaft wie ein heißes Eisen in ihrem Hinterkopf hing. Die Musik war laut und gar nicht mal schlecht. Melinda und vor allem Ylenia sprachen dem Alkohol sehr zu, und als der Klub um Elf Uhr schloss, waren sie beide ziemlich angeheitert. Ylenia torkelte durch die verlassene Fußgängerzone Richtung Bahnhof, Melinda lief neben ihr her, noch deutlich besser zu Fuß, aber bereits ebenfalls ein wenig wackelig. Ylenia stützte sich ein wenig an ihr ab und redete leise und mit schwerer Zunge irgendwelches Zeug vor sich hin. Melinda lachte ein paar mal darüber, bis sie kurz vor dem Bahnhof einer Gruppe von drei Jungs begegneten. Es waren Typen, die allgemein als Machos bezeichnet werden könnten, mit den Hosen, die bis in die Kniekehlen hingen, und der lässigen Haltung, mit der sie an die Wand gelehnt waren. Einer sah zu den beiden Mädchen, die torkelnd und offensichtlich betrunken an ihnen vorbeiliefen, und machte seine Freunde auf sie aufmerksam. Die fingen an zu grinsen und einer rief den Mädchen zu: „Hey, ihr Süßen. Kommt mal her.“ Melinda und Ylenia sahen sich um und beäugten die Jungs kurz. Dann grinste Ylenia und zog Melinda an einer Hand mit sich. Melinda widerstand nicht, obwohl sie durch den Nebel des Alkohols, der ihre Sorgen eigentlich zuverlässig zu verdrängen vermochte, ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Als würde eine Art Gefahr von den Kerlen ausgehen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, schienen sie so Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig zu sein. Ylenia und Melinda blieben vor ihnen stehen, sahen sie an, und Ylenia lallte: „Ah. Hi, Jungss. Wie gehtss euch denn?“ Melinda gab den Jungs instinktiv Namen. Einer war Lücke, weil ihm ein Schneidezahn fehlte, einer Rolex, wegen seiner Uhr, der letzte... der Letzte hatte eigentlich nichts, was ihn besonders machte. Sie gab ihm den Namen Max, so wie Max Mustermann. Rolex grinste Ylenia an: „Bei uns ist alles klar. Und wie steht's mit euch? Etwas zu viel getrunken, hab ich recht?“ „Ach, nur so... Schätzchen, wie wiel habe ich getrungen?“ Melinda zuckte mit den Schultern: „Zu viel, schätze ich. Hast jetzt sicher so um die Hundert Promille.“ Unwillkürlich mussten beide losprusten, und die Jungs lachten mit, aber Melinda fiel auf, dass sie es nur spielten. Rolex grinste: „Ach, das ist doch kein Problem. Wie heißt ihr denn?“ Ylenia öffnete den Mund, aber Melinda kam ihr mit einem Geistesblitz zuvor. Sie deutete auf Ylenia, dann auf sich: „Erica und...“ Sie zögerte unmerklich: „...Elena.“ Lücke grinste, und Melinda begann unwillkürlich zu frösteln. Sie zog ihre Lederjacke fester um sich. Dann nahm Rolex auf einmal Ylenias Hand und zog sie an sich heran: „Na, dann komm mal her, Süße.“ Er drückte Ylenia leicht an sich, aber sie wich, vermutlich instinktiv, zurück. Und das hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Max reagierte so schnell, dass es beinahe eingeübt aussah. Er stellte sich hinter Melinda und Ylenia, holte in kleines Klappmesser aus der Tasche und hielt es Melinda, die sich plötzlich versteifte, an die Kehle: „Keine Bewegung, Kleine.“ Ylenia wirbelte herum und sah mit panischem Blick auf ihre Freundin, wurde aber von Rolex wieder an sich gezogen, während Max sein Gesicht Melindas Haaren vergrub. Melinda selbst war mit einem Mal stocknüchtern. Zu sehr erinnerte es sie an Christoph. Auch er hatte sein Gesicht gerne in ihr Blau getaucht, als sie ihn noch geliebt hatte. Bevor die ganze Scheiße passiert war. Sie hätte beinahe angefangen zu zittern, aber sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich damit mit dem Messer an ihrem Hals verletzen würde. Rolex drehte Ylenia zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ylenia wehrte sich allerdings nicht. Sie schien sich sogar noch an den Kerl heran zudrücken. Melinda sah dem Spektakel mit einer inneren Zerrissenheit zu. Einerseits widerte es sie an, dass Ylenia sich diesen Kerlen, die sie doch offensichtlich vergewaltigen (Uh, beschissenes Stichwort im Moment) wollten, auch noch so an den Hals warf, andererseits war sie zu sehr mit ihrer eigenen Angst beschäftigt. Dann überraschte Ylenia sie. Während Lücke zusah und Max Melindas Wange mit ekelhaft trockenen Küssen bedeckte und sein stinkender Atem in ihre Nase drang, drehte sich Ylenia mit Rolex herum, bis sie Melinda in die Augen sehen konnte. Trotz des Alkohols war ihr Blick ziemlich klar, und mit ihren Augen gab sie Melinda etwas zu verstehen. Sie blickte auf Melinda, dann auf das Messer an ihrem Hals, dann wieder zurück. Melinda verstand. Sie hob langsam die Hand und legte sie auf das Handgelenk von Max, um sie sanft herunterzudrücken. Er ließ es zu und Melinda drehte sich um. Sie überwand irgendwie ihre Panik und drückte sich leicht an ihn: „Weißt du.“, begann sie: „Ich hab es nicht so gern mit einem Messer an der Kehle. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Mein Süßer?“ Max grinste: „Na also, geht doch.“ Er drückte Melinda einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sie erwiderte ihn. Ihre Hand lag nach wie vor auf der Hand, die das Messer hielt. Und dann, mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, von der sie nicht mal wusste, dass sie im angetrunkenen Zustand dazu fähig sein könnte, zog sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand und stieß ihn von sich. Bevor jemand von den anderen reagieren konnte, trat sie Rolex von hinten in die Kniekehle und zog Ylenia zu sich. Die Jungs schrien irgendwas, aber Melinda war zu aufgewühlt, um darauf zu achten. Sie sah, das Lücke nach ihr griff, holte mit dem Messer aus und traf seine Hand. Die Klinge zog einen langen, tiefen Strich auf dem Handrücken, der sich schnell mit rot füllte. Melinda schoss irrsinnigerweise ein Spruch durch den Kopf, eine Einstellung, die sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihre roten Haare seit Jahren blau zu färben: Rot ist eine nuttige Farbe. Sie fuchtelte vor den anderen mit dem Messer herum, um sie auf Abstand zu halten, dann liefen sie und Ylenia auf den nahegelegenen Bahnhof zu. Sie erwischten wie zufällig noch einen Zug nach Hause. „Wow. Das war ja mal krass.“, keuchte Ylenia, als die beiden sich auf einen Platz fallen ließen. „Hast echt klasse reagiert, Melinda. Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Melinda nickte, schwieg allerdings. Sie hielt noch immer das Messer in der Hand, an dessen Klinge ein kleines bisschen Blut klebte. Angewidert warf sie es in den Mülleimer neben ihr. Dann sah sie Ylenia an: „Ich hätte gewettet, du bist zu betrunken, um noch so klar zu denken. Dein Einfall mit dem Messer war ja genial.“ Sie kicherte. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr vorbei war, zeigte der Alkohol wieder seine Wirkung. Als die beiden an Ylenias Haus ankamen, war die Sache schon längst in ihrem Kopf abgeheftet und ins Regal gestellt. Melinda schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah blau, tintenblau. Ihre Haare, die ihr auf den Augen lagen. Sie hob langsam die Hand und wischte sie beiseite. Im selben Moment kniff sie die Augen zu, da in ihrem Kopf ein schlimmer Schmerz hämmerte, vermutlich vom Alkohol und noch verstärkt durch das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster auf ihr Gesicht viel. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. Sie lag in Ylenias Zimmer, auf einer Matratze neben ihrem Bett. Nachdem sie gestern Abend angetrunken hierher gekommen waren, hatten sie sich noch einen Horrorfilm angesehen, The Amytiville Horror, die Geschichte von einer Familie, die in ein neues Haus zieht und dort von Geistern heimgesucht wird, die den Mann, beziehungsweise den Vater, zwangen, seine Familie zu ermorden. Angeblich beruhte der Film auf einer wahren Geschichte. Danach waren beide müde gewesen und hatten sich schlafen gelegt. Melinda kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Ihr Magen rebellierte. Sie stand auf, stöhnte kurz, als ihr Kopf von einem heftigen Stich gepeinigt wurde, und ging auf die Toilette, wo sie sich lautstark übergab. Danach spülte sie ab und ließ ein, zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Und als sie sich umdrehte, stand Ylenia in der Eingangstür, ebenso wie sie im Nachthemd und mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist... alles in Ordnung, Melinda?“ Sie sah auf. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Verzweiflung wider, aber sie fing sich wieder: „Ja, alles klar.“, sagte sie leichthin. Sie stand auf und spülte sich den Mund aus, dann ging sie an Ylenia vorbei ins Schlafzimmer. Ylenia ging ihr nach und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Matratze. Sah sie an. „Melinda... Was war gerade mit dir los?“ „Nichts. Mir war schlecht vom Alkohol von gestern.“. Ylenia schüttelte den Kopf: „Melinda, ich trinke oft genug Alkohol um das zu wissen: Am nächsten Morgen hat man einen Kater, aber dir wird nicht schlecht davon.“ Sie sah auf ihre Hände, dann wieder zu Melinda: „Du... was hast du gekauft? Vorgestern, meine ich. In der Drogerie. Was hast du gekauft?“ Melinda sah nun auf ihre Hände, die sich vor ihrem Bauch verkrampften. Sie dachte an das, was Elena ihr gesagt hatte. Dass es helfen kann, sich einer guten Freundin anzuvertrauen. „Schwangerschaftstests.“, flüsterte sie: „Ich hab... Schwangerschaftstests gekauft.“ Sie hob den Blick und sah Ylenia mit stumpfer Verzweiflung an: „Ich bin schwanger, Ylenia.“ Dann begann sie zu weinen. Ylenia wechselte ihre Position. Sie setzte sich nun neben ihre Freundin und legte die Arme um ihren Kopf, drückte sie an sich, bot ihr eine Schulter zum ausweinen. Es dauerte gut eine Viertelstunde, bis Melinda wieder in der Lage war, mit Ylenia zu reden. „Darf ich dich fragen... na ja... wer der Vater ist?“ Melinda nickte: „Weißt du... damals, als ich... in Christophs Keller war...“ Ylenia starrte sie an. Sie hatte es sofort begriffen, unterbrach ihre Freundin aber nicht. „Er... er hat mich vergewaltigt. Er hat sich einfach... einfach... auf mich gesetzt und...“ Melinda schluchzte wieder, und Ylenia streichelte ihr über das blaue Haar: „Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut, Melinda.“ Nach einer Weile stellte sie eine andere Frage: „Weiß sonst noch jemand davon? Deine Eltern vielleicht?“ Melinda schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich... ich... hab gestern bei... bei so einer... wie hieß das...? Bei so einer Frauenhilfe angerufen. Die Frau, mit der ich da gesprochen habe, hat mir gesagt, ich soll mich vielleicht erst mal eine Freundin anvertrauen. Weil Gleichaltrige manchmal mehr Verständnis haben, meinte sie.“ Sie lächelte Ylenia humorlos an. „Und? Denkst du, ich zeige genug Verständnis?“ „Ja. Na ja, zumindest mehr als ich von irgendwem erwartet hätte.“ Ylenia verzog das Gesicht: „Was soll das denn heißen? Dich trifft doch überhaupt keine Schuld.“ „Ich weiß, aber... ich hätte es schon am Anfang sagen müssen. Ich hab alle angelogen. Außerdem...“, sie sah Ylenia entschuldigend an: „Du hast mir während der ganzen Zeit beigestanden, aber du hast mir nie auch nur eine einzige Frage gestellt, obwohl du dich doch sonst nie zurückhältst. Und ich habe mich kein einziges Mal bedankt.“ Ylenia konnte nicht anders: Sie versetzte Melinda einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie mit Melindas Denkweise überhaupt nicht einverstanden war: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich, wozu eine beste Freundin da ist? Du hättest dasselbe getan! Für mich. Oder für Chantal.“. Nein. Das ist nicht wahr, du weißt nicht, was du gerade gesagt hast. „Das stimmt nicht. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Ich war eben nicht für Chantal da, und deshalb hat sie sich umgebracht!“ „Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du auch. Sie hat sich umgebracht, weil dieses Arschloch sie vergewaltigt hat.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Mann, jede Menge Vergewaltigungen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber das spielt jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Wichtig ist, dass du es deinen Eltern sagen musst.“ Melinda rieb sich die Schläfen: „Das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht... was, wenn sie wütend werden? Weil ich sie angelogen habe?“ Ylenia war wieder versucht, ihr einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, ließ es aber bleiben: „Wenn du... wenn du willst, kann ich mitkommen. Dir Rückendeckung geben, sozusagen.“ Melinda ließ den Kopf hängen und schwieg. Sie dachte über die ganze Situation nach, in der sie steckte. Und entschied, dass etwas Beistand nicht schaden konnte. Sie lächelte Ylenia schwach an und nickte: „Danke.“ Mehr sagte sie vorerst nicht, und irgendwann stand Ylenia auf, um sich anzuziehen und zu frühstücken. Melinda tat es ihr nach. Fortsetzung: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Zweites_Kapitel_3:_Entscheidung_und_ein_Streitgespr%C3%A4ch